


Canzoni angeliche, ma prive di logica

by ferao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Serie di drabble ispirate alle canzoni del gruppo Follow The Mad.Prima classificata al contest "Ci sono mille modi di vedere la realtà" indetto dal fan club ufficiale dei FTM e giudicato da DarkAeris e MedusaNoir, nell'ormai lontano 2012.





	Canzoni angeliche, ma prive di logica

**Author's Note:**

> Queste drabble sono il risultato dell'ascolto compulsivo delle canzoni di un gruppo ormai sciolto, ma che ha significato molto per la me di sette anni fa.  
> La loro musica esiste ancora, così come i testi delle loro canzoni. Trovate questi ultimi qui: https://followthemad.forumcommunity.net/?f=7750184
> 
> Buona lettura e buon ascolto!

  
[Si apre il sipario](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgKzBblc83w)  
   
  
L’attesa sottile che si fa strada tra le sedie e gli spettatori.  
Mani che stringono le ginocchia, nel tentativo di controllare un’emozione senza nome.  
Deglutire in silenzio, pregustando una sera di risate e meraviglia.  
   
L’attesa lunga che fa agitare, sistemarsi meglio sulla sedia, chiacchierare col vicino.  
La noia sopravviene al fremito, inarcare un sopracciglio per mostrare perplessità.  
Perché non cominciano ancora?  
   
E poi, all’improvviso, una vibrazione. L’aspettativa che torna più potente di prima.  
Si sentono dei passi sul palco; tutti tacciono e si fermano, gli occhi puntati verso il sipario che ancora li distanzia dallo spettacolo.  
Respirare all’unisono, i battiti che accelerano.  
Il sipario si apre.  
Nessuno respira più.  
    
  
  
  
  
[**Save me**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQkWqQA-BKk)  
  
   
Tu non lo sai, ma mi hai salvato mille volte.  
Delle prime novecentonovantanove non ricordo più molto ormai, ma so di per certo come e quando è stata l’ultima volta: ero solo, senza nessuno che pensasse a me, senza nessuno a cui pensare. Ero solo e senza sogni, perché non avevo nulla da sognare. Ero solo, e non mi importava.  
Poi, senza un perché, mi sei apparsa nella mente. In punta di piedi sei entrata nei miei pensieri, nei miei sogni.  
Allora la solitudine è scomparsa, una gioia immensa mi ha invaso, ed ho iniziato a scrivere questo. Per te.  
Perché per la millesima volta, senza saperlo, mi hai salvato da me stesso.  
   
  
   
   
   
[**Nancy**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8TBJ4iU0ek)  
  
   
Nancy vorrebbe vivere sognando. Cos’ha la vita _reale_ di tanto attraente rispetto a quella che la sua immaginazione le regala?  
Se lo chiede immersa nella vasca da bagno, mentre ricorda ogni stupido istante vissuto quel giorno.  
Vorrebbe essere altrove. Magari al mare: ormai è il tramonto, l’acqua è calda e tra poco sorgerà la luna a illuminare il suo sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Sempre che sia un sogno e non la realtà. Perché Nancy lo _sente_ , quel vento pieno di salsedine; si lecca le labbra e le trova salate. Chiude gli occhi e rimira l’oceano sconfinato.  
   
Nancy ora ha la forma dell’acqua. Fa l’amore tutta la notte, senza pensare a quando riaprirà gli occhi.  
   
  
   
   
   
[**Dottore**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cyibkkRDzs)  
  
   
Per anni ho curato pazienti corrosi dai propri incubi; li ho curati senza riuscire a guarirli, perché non è di un dottore che hanno bisogno.  
Per anni ho sperato che qualcosa cambiasse, che almeno una persona al mondo riscoprisse il valore della sua vita, della sua identità, della sua libertà.  
Ho sperato finché non è arrivato il clown, con la sua mente straripante di sogni e meraviglie. In lui ho visto la salvezza, l’incarnazione della speranza, l’avverarsi dei _miei_ sogni.  
   
Ma ora so che non esiste alcuna salvezza. Persino il clown ha lasciato che gli incubi divorassero i suoi mille sogni: che possibilità possiamo avere noi comuni mortali?  
Non esiste salvezza: solo il vuoto inesorabile.  
   
  
   
   
   
[**Bambola di cera**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItsulwpLTgw)  
  
   
Finalmente ti sei svegliato, amore mio.  
Non vedevo l’ora che riaprissi gli occhi. È così bello quando mi guardi: mi fai sentire viva, reale.  
Ma adesso non mi stai guardando; fissi le mura che ti circondano, e pensi che vorresti essere libero, _altrove,_ anche se questo è il _nostro_ mondo e non ci saremmo mai trovati, _fuori._  
Sei infelice, e questo mi spezza il cuore.  
   
Ascolta: andiamo a ballare. Senza fretta, perché la notte è lunga e non ci aspetta nessuno. Balliamo finché non siamo stanchi, balliamo finché non siamo sazi.  
E non avere paura di stringermi troppo forte, di scaldarmi troppo: sono di cera, in fondo.  
Rinascerò dalle tue mani, se lo vorrai.  
   
  
   
   
     
[**Sulle scale**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82cGqg9sIpg)  
   
  
Mi ha incontrato l’altra sera, e ha fatto finta di non vedermi. Ha voltato la testa, ha accelerato il passo ed è fuggito verso la sua casa calda, solida e sicura.  
Verso le quattro pareti che dovrebbero proteggerlo da _me._  
   
Lo sa che non può scappare. Lo sa che sono una parte di lui, che _lui_ mi ha creato. Sa anche che gli basterebbe desiderare che io sparisca per non vedermi mai più; un semplice ma deciso sforzo di volontà, una piccola rivolta contro la propria mente, ed io svanirei per sempre, sconfitto.  
Lo sa, lo sa benissimo. Ma non lo farà mai.  
Perché, nel profondo, _mi vuole._  
   
Non esiste tentazione più grande della paura.  
   
  
   
   
   
[**Il treno 2336**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpRNmrXY-U8)  
  
   
Corri più veloce. Se lo perdi non tornerà mai più, lo sai.  
Corri, lascia stare quella valigia. Non senti come pesa? Non vedi come ti tiene a terra?  
Corri e basta. L’importante è salire, non portare qualcosa che non ti servirà.  
   
Corri, prendi quel treno. Non puoi lasciarlo andare, capisci? È la tua ultima opportunità, l’ultima speranza che hai; non puoi più restare qui, il cielo è grigio e l’aria è ferma e fa freddo, e tu invece vuoi il sole. Vuoi il caldo, quello buono che scioglie il sangue gelido delle lucertole e le tiene in vita.  
   
Prendi il treno, che alla fine c’è il sole. E magari resti in vita anche tu.  
   
  
  
  
  



End file.
